


长尾巴的男朋友

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 4





	长尾巴的男朋友

李帝努从外面回来，参加西装的活动都还没脱，随着走动隐隐的香水味飘过卧室。他刚在客厅坐下，罗渽民就揉着眼睛出来了，半倚在门框上，穿了一半的睡袍要掉不掉，露出胸前的痕迹来。  
“过来这里。”李帝努笑眯眯地坐定，双腿交叠，俨然一副商业大佬的样子。罗渽民一步一拖地走过去，在李帝努脚边的软垫上跪下来，自动握上李帝努交握在膝盖上的手。“帝努早上去哪里了……”还没睡醒的小动物用脸蹭着李帝努的手，嘴唇不时擦过指节。  
李帝努也不回答，就看着他的头顶蹭了好一会儿，才转过手来托起他的下巴。轻轻掐住下颌骨，从耳边滑到下巴尖上，“早上……早上出去工作了呀。”他捏捏罗渽民的脸，虽然罗渽民脸小又没多少肉，但这动作还是让他的脸颊肉集中起来，鼓鼓地看起来像是生气了。  
“渽民尼现在想做吗？”没穿好的睡袍随着罗渽民的动作渐渐滑下去，虽然昨天玩得太过导致胸前一片通红，但此时挺立的乳头毫无疑问是罗渽民自己才弄过没多久。罗渽民没回答，反而低头把李帝努的手指含进嘴里，像是吃棒棒糖——或者某个更大的东西——一样吮吸，咬着指节末端还要抬起头盯着李帝努看。  
李帝努也由着他挑逗自己，只是在罗渽民把自己的手舔的湿漉漉以后再度掐住他的下巴俯下身去跟他接吻，用力把他拉起来坐到自己身上，用被他舔过的手指去摸他。罗渽民怕痒，即便上了这么多次床也没对抚摸减少一点敏感，只是在腰际稍微碰了两下就往李帝努怀里缩。“渽民要坐正啊，不然对腰不好。”李帝努面上正色，手上的动作倒是从上到下一点不老实。夹着已经红肿的乳头轻轻拉起来，又一下弹回去，罗渽民一下被刺激得一双大眼睛泪汪汪的，平时就尽显深情的双眼现在情意更甚。他把手搭在李帝努肩膀上，环着他的脖颈，“帝努也摸摸下面嘛。”  
“那渽民亲亲我。”李帝努抬起头来，笑得眼睛弯弯一脸人畜无害，手沿着罗渽民的腰线滑下去一直到臀缝，意外地摸到一个毛茸茸的东西。他还来不及惊讶罗渽民已经贴着他的嘴唇笑了出来，在他身上扭得更起劲了。  
“这是什么？”李帝努掀起睡袍的下摆，要把这条尾巴抓出来看看到底是什么，却被罗渽民反手按住。“别、别扯。”罗渽民因为他的动作有点气息不稳，李帝努眯起眼睛打量了一下，“渽民尼有我还不够吗？还要别的小玩具才能填满你？”“因为早上你不在嘛。”罗渽民凑到他耳边，把自己的身体更靠近他，“如果我直接起床的话，昨天帝努射给我的东西就都要掉出来了……”  
李帝努脑子嗡地一声，从看到罗渽民开始就开始变硬的阴茎此时绷在西装裤里感觉快要爆炸。他托起罗渽民的屁股慢慢把那根尾巴形状的肛塞拿出来，随着填充物的移除罗渽民后穴的液体也不受阻碍地流了出来打湿了西装裤。但此时李帝努也顾不了这么多了，他试探性地伸进一根手指，果然是湿热柔软的，且对一根手指来说略显宽松的甬道，还跟着罗渽民的呼吸起伏不断收缩，急切地表达着想要更大更粗更热的东西。  
“想要帝努了，好想好想要了。”压死骆驼的最后一根稻草是罗渽民咬着李帝努耳朵说出的话。连衣服都来不及脱只是拉下了裤子阴茎就跳出来贴着罗渽民的臀缝，虽然说着这种话罗渽民动作起来倒一点都不急，贴着李帝努滚烫的阴茎来回滑动，阴茎的头部擦过穴口的时候都仿佛要被吸进去。  
“坐上来。”李帝努哄小孩似的拍拍罗渽民的屁股，罗渽民就老老实实地撑起身子来坐上去，尽管在努力屏住呼吸，但坐到底的时候不自觉喘出声来。昨天被过度开发的身体即便经过睡眠现在仍然很敏感，更别说早上还自己玩过一轮。“自己动一动。”李帝努这时候反而冷静了，按着罗渽民的手腕不让他在自己身上乱点火。罗渽民手上的扣子拆了一半，李帝努的腹肌才刚露了两块，听李帝努这么说又委屈巴巴地咬着自己的下唇动起来。  
骑乘不是一个可以很好控制深入点的体位，没一会儿罗渽民就受不了了，虽然体力不错但每次下落都算不好距离，有时候正顶在敏感点上有时候又堪堪擦过，若有若无的刺激对他来说太折磨了。此时李帝努已经把手放在他胯上准备护着他的腰，脱离了束缚的手又探下去解扣子，在李帝努搓衣板样的腹肌上摸来摸去，自己翘起的性器也因为后穴的刺激流着水，不时擦过腹肌在上面流下亮晶晶的痕迹。  
“不行了吗？”李帝努看他停下了动作，把他拉下来接吻。两个人沉默地吻了好一会儿李帝努才托起罗渽民的屁股，下身挺动了起来。和罗渽民自己动完全不一样的力道很快就让罗渽民只能趴在李帝努身上呻吟，他被颠得连一个完整的词都说不出来，李帝努的名字都被打碎成小音节。生理性眼泪接连落在李帝努的肩膀上，阴茎头部夹在自己和李帝努的腹肌之间摩擦，坚持了没几分钟就小声尖叫着射了出来。  
但李帝努没有因为他射了就放过他，射精过后更加敏感的后穴绞着李帝努的性器，他不得不放慢动作。但慢速的节奏反而进的更深，刚经历过一次高潮的身体经不起持续的前列腺刺激，虽然前端还没有硬起来但罗渽民感觉自己好像又要射了，“帝努、帝努等一下，太快了、我会坏掉的——”他还来不及阻止李帝努就已经因为他的后穴的反射性动作射了出来。精液打在内壁上的同时罗渽民又经历了一次没有射精的高潮。  
罗渽民搂紧了李帝努的脖子，把自己埋在他的颈窝里好一会儿才抬起头来，两个人都气喘吁吁的，头发被汗水打湿，李帝努把他的头发撩到后面去在他的额头上亲了一口，“去洗澡吗？”罗渽民没理他，只是摸着自己的肚子抱怨着，“你又射进去了。”  
“刚才不是还说我的东西流出去很可惜嘛。”李帝努被罗渽民一会儿一个说法给逗笑了，“还不是渽民先开的头。”罗渽民捧着他的脸要亲他，“那作为惩罚要李帝努永远不离开我。”


End file.
